Roman Greeks
by C.lupus-sekirei
Summary: How far will the love between Percy and Annabeth go, with Peryc seemingly in love with another. To what lengths Annabeth will go to win back what is right fully hers? A Percabeth two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

The war was over, they have won, yet, for him it was only the beginning of his struggles. All along he has been leading a double life, stuck in between, not quite Greek and not quite Roman. He holds the respect of everyone, but if word ever got out of his annual vice, they would surely mock him.

Percy Jackson, to other demigods, may they be Roman or Greek, the name brings about utter respect and awe at once. So does the name of Jason Grace, but surely the blonde son of Zeus would never do something as foul as this. Sure enough, Percy is thought of as Greek through and through, but deep down inside, he is not as sure. He may act like a Greek, but his Roman encounters made him feel like a Graecus. The very tattoo on his arm signifies that he is one of the legion. In truth, he is still a Praetor of the camp as Jason never went back, electing to stay with his beloved Piper. As much as he had wanted to vacate his seat in the Roman world, the Roman world would not let him. Absolutely, he won't allow someone as evil as Octavian to rule the Roman camp, and he certainly won't allow Reyna to shoulder the burden alone.

Reyna, now that was a name that would bring a smile to his face. Yes he was happy with Annabeth, and he loved her. The key words in his thoughts: 'was' and 'loved'. It was Reyna who helped him when Annabeth could not. The daughter of Athena grew frustrated with him. Percy had his attention, every single drop of it, torn between the two worlds. It was this that drove the blonde beauty away from him and into the arms of architecture. She may not have cheated on him, but she still tore up his heart into a plethora of pieces. Reyna, the daughter of Bellona, his comrade... and dare he say, his beau. He knew that Annabeth didn't deserve this, but a part of him still wanted her, still loved her.

It was that time of the year again, when he would go back to the west coast and attend some business. It was always this time of the year that Annabeth would feel the most jumpy, the most insecure. She feels that she will lose what remains of her Percy to the Romans. They would brand him as theirs once again, adding another year to his service. If Annabeth had one thing on Percy; it is trust, and she continually hoped that her trust would not be thrown back in her face. She wanted nothing more than to accompany him, spend some time with him, make out with him, feel him inside her once again; but she feels that something or rather someone has claws around him, preventing him from coming back to her.

Percy had arrived at Camp Jupiter, in his purple Praetor cape. Before anyone could see him, he went straight towards the Principia, hoping to find his Roman beau; and he was not disappointed. It would seem that she was anticipating his return and prepared herself well. Without any sort of words exchanged, their lips met with a fiery passion, trying to ram a year's worth of time into that single solitary kiss. This was his vice. Reyna was his vice. He simply could not get enough of her, it was like he was fed some sort of medicine, but in truth he was not. He was simply feeling what he felt for Annabeth before, complete and total love. If anyone asked, they would both deny their relationship, but the matching rings on Reyna's necklace prove to be otherwise. They are lovers, in secrecy. Only the ones absolutely necessary of the knowledge are in the know, and have sworn on the point of a sword to never utter a single sound about the two Praetors' arrangement.

They have consummated their relationship numerous times and in numerous places, even daring to do the deed in the Greek camp. Before things could get heated up to such levels the two Roman leaders reign in their passions to do the ceremony of branding. Another bar was added to Percy's and all the other legionaries tattoos. It was then, in this moment that Percy truly realized that he is a Roman first and Greek second. Meaning it was Reyna and only Reyna.

After a night of happiness for the two lovers, Percy returned to Camp Half-Blood. His conscience weighing heavier than the world. The meeting between Annabeth and Percy had been a total disaster, sure Percy had explain everything and expressed his regret and disgust at what he was done, but she didn't accept a single shred of his oration. She would not give up on him, not after everything they have been through. For the daughter of Athena, being Greek is nothing anymore if Percy is no longer with her.

Annabeth went with him secretly in his trip back to California, desperate to be with him, even if it means leaving behind her Greek heritage. Yes she would join the legion, challenge Reyna, and be once again, Percy's undisputed queen. The shock of the legion when they saw the blonde demigod go up to them and join was palpable. Percy looked on in shock at what has transpired, he had barely stepped foot to camp when Annabeth came barelling in and joined. However, he could not keep the smile that formed on his face away as he looked on at Annabeth, his Annabeth. There was that spark again, he had thought that he could no longer feel that spark on the blonde.

Reyna, whose senses have been sharpened in the battlefield, did not miss the look on her boyfriend's face and openly scowled at the new comer. She would make the Graecus regret ever joining the camp, she would not allow this hussy to grab her Percy. Reyna saw the grey steely eyes of her rival stare into her own dark ones. Yes, Reyna had to admit that she is a worthy adversary, but nothing she could not handle. Just to show who was boss, she grabbed on to her colleague and planted her lips on Percy's. Silence reigned in the Senate house as a large amount of eyes are on the two Praetors, the most important being the grey orbs of Annabeth Chase. The game was on. Annabeth will take back what is hers.


	2. Chapter 2

Gray eyes and black orbs stared down at each other, not wanting to back down, not wanting to give the man that they both champion. One was a Greek and the other a Roman, two sides of the same coin, but both would rather fight to the death than spend some time with each other. Given that these two are hardened veterans of two prophetic wars, who would will is anyone's guess.

Percy Jackson, the cause of their standoff, is the very picture of a man stuck between a rock and a hard place. True he both loves the girls, but tradition dictates he choose one. It was needless to say that Octavian was having a field day; he was getting more ammunition he could use to dethrone the two Praetors. But in Roman politics, everybody plays everybody, the same goes on in the senate of New Rome.

Unknown to Percy, Reyna his Roman lover has a secret alliance with the hated augur. Yes she hated his guts more than anything but she also knows power when she sees one. The daughter of Belona could use the hapless seer as her glue in holding her seat for a lifetime. If an augur keeps on saying that everything would be bountiful under her rule, then the people would not demand change. For now though, Reyna was locked in combat with Annabeth, in a gladiatorial battle to the death.

This came about when Annabeth caught the two Praetors in a make out session in the Principia and promptly challenged the dark haired beauty to a battle. What the blonde didn't expect was for Reyna to up the stakes. Winner takes all, loser dies. It was this situation that caused this spectacle. Percy, as a Praetor could not root for anyone of the two girls, as he should remain unbiased; his heart however was skipping a beat every time Annabeth would barely dodge an attack from the Roman warrior. The black haired Praetor knew of what was at stake, for the winner would practically become his wife, not to mention his co-Praetor. He had a sneaking suspicion that Reyna wasn't being truthful to him fully. Years of battle practice and actual fights have honed his skills and senses well. Of course there was always the fact that Annabeth is leaps and bounds better than Reyna in the bedroom department.

The fight went on for minutes, that is until Reyna made a minuscule error that pounced upon by Annabeth. The battle ended, a new Praetor was born. With the death of Reyna crashed down the dream of Octavian being in power, and in a surprise, the Romans cheered the Greek for her victory and immediately presented her the purple cape.

There was celebrations everywhere, with many calling it the dawn of a new age. While everyone was busy partying, Percy and Annabeth both snuck out to spend some time with each other. Their moment was beautiful, not interrupted by anything or anyone. Percy couldn't help but feel that he was finally home in the arms of his Annabeth. Annabeth could never be happier, she finally had her man to herself again. Together they both ushered in a new era of co-operation between the two camps. Hand in hand they served, hand in hand they loved, hand in hand, they're two Greeks-turn-Romans.


End file.
